


Stakeout

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: Riko had to admit, she was a little curious. Not curious enough however, to go along with whatever it was that Yoshiko was obviously scheming. It was probably just Mari being Mari.





	Stakeout

“Ciao~! I’ve got some errands to run, so I’ll be missing practice today. See you ladies tomorrow!”

No sooner had the two _not-so-Guilty_ Kiss members exchanged bewildered glances than the door slid shut, Mari out of their sights.

“That’s the third time this week!” Yoshiko exclaimed. “Seriously! What the hell is that girl up to?”

Riko, it seemed, lacked the accusatory fervor of her first-year groupmate. “Well, maybe she had family matters to attend to?”

“Unlikely,” Yoshiko snapped back, “That smirk on her face was far too incriminating. She’s up to something.”

“Ok, well maybe she just wants a break from practice? We just had our live show last week, it’s not like we need to be practicing all that hard right now."

“Don’t you think it’s suspicious though? Like, at all?”

Riko had to admit, she was a little curious. Not curious enough however, to go along with whatever it was that Yoshiko was obviously scheming. It was probably just Mari being Mari. “Look, let’s just let her be. If it’s something she wanted us to know, she would’ve told us.”

“Oh, Lily, you naïve little demon,” Yoshiko wagged her finger at a visually annoyed Riko, “Mari’s practically _inviting_ us to investigate!”

“I-Investigate?” Surely Yoshiko wasn’t planning on tailing Mari. But to be honest, she wouldn’t put it past her.

“Yep! I say we follow her and figure out what she’s up to!”

The redhead sighed. “…You’re not going to give me a choice in the matter, are you?”

Yoshiko grabbed a hold of Riko’s arm, tugging her out the door. “Nope!”

 

* * *

 

The buses ran every ten minutes. As chance would have it, Mari was early. _Riko and Yoshiko_ , however, were right on time. Huffing and puffing from the sprint over, they spotted the blonde at the head of a line of passengers.

“Look, Lily! There she is!” The two hopped on through the side doors, ducking into the back row, being careful to remain hidden from Mari, who boarded through the front doors. “Why is she taking the bus, doesn’t she always take, like, a limo or helicopter everywhere—”

“Shh! Yocchan! She’ll hear us!” Riko clapped her hand over Yoshiko’s mouth.

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Yoshiko wriggled out of Riko’s grip. “Look, she’s listening to music.” Yoshiko pointed out the headphones in Mari’s ears. The blonde seemed to be in good spirits, happily bobbing along to the music. Riko breathed a small sigh of relief. At least it wasn’t a family emergency.

The two lay low for the remainder of the ride. While Yoshiko paid far too much attention to Mari’s every movement, every breath, Riko paid far too little attention, suddenly realizing the close proximity between her and the fallen angel.

“Lily! Quick, she’s getting off here!” Yoshiko grabbed her companion’s arm once again, dragging her out of her daydream, and off the bus.

 

* * *

 

Their travels brought them to Numazu, the streets becoming increasingly familiar to Yoshiko. They followed Mari as closely as they could, being careful not to be in her direct line of sight should she turn around. Luckily, as it was late afternoon, that wouldn’t be too difficult; the downtown area happened to be quite crowded during this early evenings.

After a few minutes of walking, just as they were about to lose her in a sea of people, the blond entered a café, setting her bag down and pulling her laptop out.

“What are we going to do, Yocchan? We can’t just go in there.”

“I’m way ahead of you!” Yoshiko fished out a folded-up newspaper and pair of sunglasses from her bag. “Good thing they have outdoor seating!” she exclaimed, popping a squat and lowering the paper just enough to get a view of their target.

“Why do you even have those??”

“Hey, you always have to be prepared for an old-fashioned stakeout, am I right?”

“This paper’s from three months ago!”

...

Fortunately, Mari was too preoccupied with her computer to notice her amateur private investigators. _Unfortunately_ , they’d been there for over an hour, with nothing to show for but a far-too-detailed map of the freckles on the left side of Mari’s face. Riko almost wished Mari would just notice them. Then maybe she could get home in time for dinner.

“How long are we going to keep doing this, Yocchan? She obviously just didn’t want to practice today.”

“Oh? And what about the other two times? How can sipping coffee and browsing the internet in some stupid café be more important than hanging out with your friends?” There was a bit more bite to Yoshiko’s accusation than Riko had expected. She almost felt bad for her.

But as dusk fell upon them, Yoshiko too was feeling the fruitlessness of their efforts, decidedly ditching the sunglasses. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe she just wants some time alone, away from us—"

“Yocchan, she’s getting up!”

The two quickly hid behind the newspaper as Mari exited the café, casually walking past them.

“C’mon, this stakeout’s not over!” Riko grinned, offering her hand to Yoshiko.

 

* * *

 

It was nightfall by the time Mari arrived at her next destination. Yoshiko and Riko, Tired and Weary, had been at it for hours, but a change in scenery seemed to be exactly the revitalization they needed. “She’s going into that hotel, Lily! Who knows what kind of shady stuff could go down in there!”

“Yocchan, she _lives_ in a hotel.”

“Yeah, but not _this_ hotel.”

Riko rolled her eyes.

As the two squabbled and debated going in after her, they saw a light flicker on three stories up, the curtains being pulled wide open. There was Mari, the street-facing room perched right above their current location.

“What’s she doing, Lily?”

Riko fiddled with the binoculars, which, of course, Yoshiko had on her for just such occasion. “I-I can’t see. It’s too high up.”

“Hmmmm.” Yoshiko looked across the street, to the brightly lit neon signs, surveying their only plausible option. Riko’s stomach dropped.

“No, no, no, absolutely not! Do you know what that place is, Yocchan?? _IT’S A LOVE HOTEL_ —"

“C’mon, Lily! It’s the only way we’ll be able to see her! Look, they’ve got rooms that look right over Mari’s hotel!”

“Are you crazy?! We’re not even adults! We’d never get in!”

“Relax, relax, they don’t even check your ID or anything—!" Yoshiko paused amidst Riko’s bemused stare. “Do not ask me how I know that—”

“Fine! Let’s just hurry up! The faster we got out of there, the better.”

Riko could barely order food at a restaurant without getting anxious. There was no way in hell she’d be the one to get the room. As she hid behind a pillar, paranoid of some eye in the sky catching her Guilty mug on tape, Yoshiko called out to her.

“Psst, Lily! Do you have any money on you, I’m like thirty dollars short—”

“Are you fucking serious right now!?”

Not soon after she’d fished the cash out of her bag (a dubious display, considering the circumstances), Yoshiko was giving her the thumbs up, the room key dangling in her other hand.

...

Riko had, quite obviously, never stayed in a love hotel before. She had some grand (or rather, not-so-grand) ideas of what she might expect, but what she saw exceeded her expectations.

“Oh my god, this room is so...nice.” She’d expected a seedy, run-down sex dungeon, but on the contrary, everything was clean with bright colors and lighting.

“Feel the bed, it’s so comfy!” Yoshiko collapsed onto the bed pulling Riko down with her. She had a cheeky grin on her face, almost as if she were proud of her decision to stay at a love hotel. Lying down, face in close proximity to Yoshiko, only then did it dawn on the redhead what that implied.

_Holy shit. I’m in a love hotel. With Yoshiko. AND WE’RE IN THE SAME BED._

Unlike Riko, however, Yoshiko seemed to remember their objective, pulling out the binoculars from her bag and casting her view towards Mari’s room across the street. “Are you seeing this? Our room is _so_ much nicer than Mari’s!”

“Y-Yeah…” Riko couldn’t shake the thoughts of indecency from her mind, how could she? She’d fantasized about this exact scenario dozens of times before. But they had a mission to complete. They weren’t here to fool around.

...

As the night dragged on, it became apparent that no “shadiness” was going to go down in Mari’s hotel room. No drugs, no hookers, not even room service, nor a suspicious bellhop.

Riko felt bad for Yoshiko, whose eyes remained glued on Mari’s room. She’d offer to take turns, take the next watch, but she was exhausted. Besides, unlike her, Yoshiko hadn’t completely lost interest in whatever Mari _clearly_ wasn’t doing.

“What’s she doing now, Yocchan…?” The redhead yawned, pulling up a chair next to the windowsill beside Yoshiko. She’d feel beyond Guilty if she fell asleep in that humongous bed by herself.

“Just…watching TV.” Yoshiko set the binoculars down, gazing apologetically at the sleepy redhead. “You don’t have to stay up with me. I can take care of it. Why don’t you get some sleep?”

“I want to stay awake…” Riko muttered drowsily. She laid her head on Yoshiko’s shoulder, closing her eyes.

“Why? There’s nothing to see, you were probably right all along. No reason we _both_ shouldn’t be asleep by now.”

There was a tentative silence, the fallen angel assuming her little demon was fast asleep.

“…I had fun today, Yocchan,” Riko whispered, nestling closer to Yoshiko. “I don’t want this day to end just yet…”

Yoshiko chuckled nervously, feeling Riko’s warm breath on her neck. “Y-You’re half asleep, Lily, I don’t think there’s anything I can do to keep you up…”

Another silence.

“Kiss me.”

“…Huh?”

“You heard me, Yocchan.”

“Y-Yeah, b-but why…?”

“It’ll help me stay awake.” Riko lifted her head off of Yoshiko’s shoulder, gazing at her with those gorgeously golden, half-lidded eyes. “Only if you want to though…”

Yoshiko returned her gaze, realizing Riko’s resolve was not about to waver, nor her gaze shift, until Yoshiko kissed her. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes, leaning in as her lips met Riko’s. Oh god, they were so soft, she could’ve melted right then and there.

As the two slowly broke off from the kiss, Yoshiko’s phone buzzed in her pocket.

 “Who is it?” Riko inquired.

“…It’s Mari.”

**Mari:** Ahh, the wonders of the love hotel~  


Yoshiko nearly dropped the phone before looking across the street, finding Mari staring back at them, waving. Even without binoculars, the shit-eating grin on her face was clear as day.

**Yoshiko:** MARI HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING US THIS WHOLE TIME  
  
**Mari:** Yep! Teehee ;)  
  
**Yoshiko:** BUT WHY DID U SKIP PRACTICE  
  
**Mari:** I thought you two could use some alone time together~  
  
**Yoshiko:** ARE U FUCKING SERIOUS  
  
**Yoshiko:** WHY ARE U AT A RANDOM ASS HOTEL??  
  
**Mari:** Oh, didn’t you know? Awashima’s undergoing renovations. I’m staying here for a couple weeks  
  
**Yoshiko:** are u saying we followed u around all day for nothing  
  
**Mari:** Now, now, Yoshiko. It wasn’t for nothing, look who just got their first kiss!  
  


Yoshiko’s cheeks burned a bright red as she came to grips with Mari’s diabolic, _extremely convoluted_ plan.

**Mari:** Goodnight, ladies~  
  


Mari drew her curtain shut. It was finally over. Yoshiko could only stare out into the deep night, stunned beyond belief.

“Well then…d-do you want to go home, Lily?”

Riko fidgeted nervously, a blush clearly visible on her cheeks. “W-Well, we paid for the room, might as well stay, right…?”

**Author's Note:**

> had to wipe my browser history, don't want anyone seeing me googling "do love hotels check your id"


End file.
